Quatrième jour
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: Le premier jour, Bakugou ne s'était pas inquiété. Le deuxième jour non plus, il ne s'était pas inquiété. Le troisième jour, Katsuki s'était dit que Deku devait être sacrément malade. Le quatrième jour, il n'avait pu empêcher l'inquiétude de prendre place dans son cœur.
**Coucou ! Et oui, je publie vraiment souvent sur ce fandom en ce moment ! Mais que voulez-vous, je m'ennuie en cours, j'ai beaucoup d'idées, et j'adoooore le KatsuDeku ! Bon, j'arrive avec quelque chose de plutôt triste mais ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de grave.**

 **Par contre, je me rends compte que Kacchan prend vraiment cher dans ce ficlet ^^'**

 **Oui, encore un ficlet (983 mots haha), quand on sait que un OS fait minimum 1000 mots ^^. Mais j'aime les choses courtes parfois, c'est mignon, enfin bref ! Ce texte est plus long que les autres ! J'espère que vous serez contents ! Et il n'y a pas de suite prévue.**

 **Au niveau des reviews, je me suis rendu compte que quelques Espagnols commentent en espagnol (logique bonsoir), vraiment merci, je suis contente que mon travail soit lu partout ! Par contre je ne comprends pas l'espagnol, mais j'utilise un correcteur (Pas très précis mais je comprends les grandes lignes). Par contre, je suis incapable de répondre, mais sachez que je lis chaque reviews et que je les apprécie toutes !**

 **Bon, je vais vous laisser avec le texte !**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Couple : KatsuDeku**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Quatrième jour**

Le premier jour, Bakugou ne s'était pas inquiété. Bien que rare, il était normal que Deku soit absent en plein hiver. Il avait certainement dû attraper un rhume. Le deuxième jour non plus, il ne s'était pas inquiété. Le troisième jour, Katsuki s'était dit que Deku devait être sacrément malade. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire.

Le quatrième jour, il n'avait pu empêcher l'inquiétude de prendre place dans son cœur. Aussi, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ses jambes l'avaient mené à la maison de Deku. Les fenêtres de sa chambre étaient fermées. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il avait sonné qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'en avait rien à faire de ce crétin de Deku ! Il s'en foutait de ne recevoir aucunes nouvelles !

Mais alors que faisait-il ici, devant la maison de Deku ?

Il allait se décider à partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère d'Izuku. Son teint était pâle et sous ses yeux se trouvaient de grandes cernes. Elle essaya de sourire en l'invitant à entrer.

« Katsuki-kun, tu viens voir Izuku ? Je suis vraiment désolée, il ne veut voir personne...»

Ainsi donc, Deku n'était pas malade. Pourquoi ne voulait-il voir personne ? Et puis merde, ce n'était pas un type sans Alter qui allait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut !

La mère de Deku lui informa qu'elle devait faire des courses. Il lui répondit qu'il désirait rester pour parler avec son fils. Elle n'opta pas, contente qu'un ami d'izuku vienne le réconforter.

Katsuki se mit face à la porte de chambre de Deku, les mains dans les poches. Il avait demandé à rester, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Il semblait que cet abruti de Deku ne voulait plus sortir. Mais il s'en foutait, non ?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu chez Deku. Depuis qu'il avait appris que le vert n'avait pas d'Alter. L'intérieur avait changé et il se doutait que se devait être pareil dans la chambre de l'adolescent.

Reprenant ses esprits, il voulut ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clefs.

« Putain Deku, ouvre !»

Aucunes réponses. Il aurait pu défoncer la porte, avec ou sans ses pouvoirs, mais il était quand même respectueux. Il doutait que la mère de famille apprécierait qu'il casse une porte. Et pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait pas envie de forcer Deku à ouvrir.

Aussi, il colla un peu brusquement son dos contre la porte et se laissa glisser au sol.

« Pourquoi tu ne viens pas en cours ?»

Katsuki entendit du mouvement dans la chambre. Au moins cet idiot était vivant. Mais toujours pas de réponses.

« Tu sais que t'es chiant, ta mère s'inquiète, crétin. »

Le blond sentit la porte trembler, indiquant qu'Izuku venait de lui aussi s'assoir contre la porte.

« Tu deviendras certainement le plus fort des héros.»

Bakugou ne s'attendait pas à ce que Deku parle. Encore moins pour le flatter. Il sentit un frisson remonter dans son dos. La voix d'Izuku était grave derrière la porte.

« Je te regardes souvent. Je connais tes habitudes de combat. Tes points forts comme tes points faibles.»

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais savoir que son ancien ami le regardait autant lui faisait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inexplicable.

« Mais tu ne seras jamais un _bon_ héros.»

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il sentit la colère monter. Alors qu'il allait méchamment répliquer, Izuku le prit de court.

« Tu crois franchement qu'un type qui s'en prend et intimide les autres, même ceux qui n'ont pas d'Alter peut être un bon héros ?»

Katsuki aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Il était sûr que sa voix aurait déraillé. Et ses fichues mains qui tremblaient.

« Tu me demandes pourquoi je ne viens plus. La vrai question est : toi, pourquoi es-tu là ? Tu m'as toujours répété que j'étais inutile et faible. Mon absence ne devrait rien te faire. Tu es encore venu te moquer ?»

Il n'arrivait pas à répondre. Plus Izuku parlait, plus sa gorge se resserrait. Il ne voulait pas entendre tout ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter.

« Je suis fatigué, Kacchan. J'aurais tellement aimé ne jamais te connaître.»

Katsuki avait l'impression d'avoir une plaie béante au milieu de la poitrine. Bordel, comme c'était douloureux. Tellement douloureux.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrit et il bascula en arrière. Son regard tomba directement dans celui d'Izuku, qui se tenait debout.

« Kacchan, tu pleures ?»

Bordel, oui il pleurait. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Bordel, ça faisait mal. Deku était surpris, il ne pensait pas que ses paroles toucheraient autant le blond. Il se pencha, voulant aider son ancien ami à se lever. Celui-ci attrapa sa main et l'attira contre lui. Izuku fut plaqué contre le torse de Katsuki.

« Tu fais chier Deku.»

Mais le-dit Deku n'en avait rien à faire. Parce que Katsuki l'étreignait avec force en frottant son nez dans son cou et que sa grande main était fourrée dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient restés dans cette position un certain moment. L'épaule du vert était moite et trempée. Enfin, Katsuki se décida à s'écarter, tout en laissant son bras autour de ses hanches sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Je ne voulais plus venir. J'en avais marre que tout le monde se moque de moi...»

Le blond ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Izuku. C'était court et enfantin. Katsuki colla leur front et regarda fixement les rougeurs apparaître sur le visage du vert. Il sentit la main de celui-ci se faufiler dans la sienne et il ne rechigna pas au contact.

« Demain on commence à 8h, t'as pas intérêt à être en retard.»

* * *

 _Review ?_


End file.
